Tout allait si bien
by Cullen Rosalice
Summary: Isabella Swan n'a pas de chance. En une seule journée elle perd boulot, petit-ami et appartement. De retour chez son père Charlie, elle retrouvera son frère et ses amis d'enfance. Et elle fera la rencontre de nouvelles personnes ... Une nouvelle vie commence alors pour elle.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde, voici ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier Lily-Rose-Bella ma Beta qui à fait un boulot formidable. Le prologue est un **POV EXTERNE** mais les autres chapitres seront bien sûr des **POV BELLA**. On ce retrouve pas en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV EXTERNE**

* * *

Alors qu'au dehors un orage faisait rage, une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Isabella Swan était dans le bureau de son boss, dans un immeuble du 4ème étage, cachant mal son irritation.

« QUOI ? NON ! S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! »

« Je suis désolé Mlle Swan mais vous êtes renvoyée. »

« Mais donnez-moi au moins une explication ! »

« Notre entreprise est au bord de la faillite, nous devons nous débarrasser de certaines personnes, je suis désolé. »

« Et bien sur, ça tombe sur moi ! »

« Je sais que vous êtes en colère mais … »

« Bien sur que je suis en colère ! Comment ne pas l'être ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je pense avoir compris merci ! »

Et sans un regard vers celui qui fut il n'y a pas si longtemps son patron, Isabella sortit du bâtiment, le cœur lourd.

_Regarde le bon côté des choses_, pensa Isabella en remontant la rue qui menait à son appartement. _Tu__ as un abri où vivre et un petit ami parfait. _Cela faisait plus de 1 an qu'elle était avec Mike et elle était heureuse.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat chaud, des bruits suspects lui provenaient de la chambre. Sans faire de bruit elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Sur le lit Mike était en train de baiser une grande blonde. Dès qu'il la vit ce dernier poussa la jeune femme, et se leva prestement et s'approcha d'Isabella.

« Bella ma belle tu … »

« Rentres tôt ? Oui n'est ce pas ? »

Mike rit nerveusement.

« Tu m'as … »

« Surpris ? Oui j'imagine ! »

« Écoute ce n'est pas … »

« Ce que je crois ? Mais bien sur, prend moi pour une conne en plus ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez clair ! »

Bizarrement Bella ne se sentait pas trahie ou blessée, mais plutôt découragée. Tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Perdre son boulot, son petit ami et son appart' (parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans cet appartement) dans la même journée était trop pour une seule et même personne.

« Laisse tombez Mike, tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas. Juste … Pars. »

Elle le saisit par ses épaules et le poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis le fit sortir à coup de pied aux fesses. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et tourna les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre.

« Je suis désolée … »

Oh, ouais. La blonde. Elle l'avait oubliée celle-là.

« Vous aussi, partez. Vous en avez assez fait. »

« Je suis désolée vraiment, il m'avait dit qu'il était célibataire, je l'ai cru ! Je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage vous savez … »

Bella lui adressa un petit sourire las.

« J'aimerais juste être seule. S'il vous plaît. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Bella se laissa aller et fit couler les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le dialogue avec Mike m'à été inspiré par un bon bouquin de **Zoë Barnes** « _Coup de foudre au zoo_ ». Le prologue est court mais c'est parce que c'est un prologue quoi … Les autres chapitres seront plus long. J'espère que vous avez aimé, mettez moi une petite review please ! J'accepte même les reviews négatives, à condition qu'elles soient constructives et pas genre « c'est nul ». Bisous à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 1

Et voila un nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Place à un nouveau chapitre. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de vous prévenir que les personnages sont à S.M et l'histoire à moi. Merci encore à ma bêta Lily-Rose-Bella qui fais du très bon travail.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais appelez-moi Bella. J'ai 23 ans et hier a été la pire journée de ma vie. En l'espace de quelques heures, j'ai perdu mon travail, mon petit ami et mon appartement. J'ai fait fort. Voilà comment je me retrouve là, couchée sur le lit qui a bercé mon adolescence.

J'avais décidé de retourner vivre chez mon père pendant un petit bout de temps. Le temps de me refaire. Hors de question que je retourne dans l'appartement où je vivais avec Mike! Alors me voici dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse appelée Forks. J'avais vécu ici à partir de mes 17 ans. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'avais 2 ans. Emmett, mon frère, en avait 4 et Renée, ma mère, nous avait emmenés avec elle, moi et mon frère. On retournait à Forks pendant les vacances.

Et puis ma mère a rencontré Phil, un joueur de base-ball et avait décidé de voyager avec lui, alors mon frère et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord de retourner auprès de notre père. Emmett s'était tout de suite plu à Forks. Il avait intégré l'équipe de football et avait une petite amie, Rosalie. Il avait essayé de me caser avec le frère de celle-ci, Jasper. Mais tous les deux nous nous sommes vite rendu compte qu'entre nous ça n'irait pas plus loin que de l'amitié. Il est devenu rapidement mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon deuxième frère. De toute façon, lui avait jeté son dévolu sur Alice Cullen. Au lycée, tous les cinq, nous ne faisions qu'un. Nous étions comme les cinq doigts de la main: Inséparables.

C'est grâce à Jasper ou peut être devrais-je dire à cause de Jasper, que j'avais rencontré Mike. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Quand Charlie, mon père, a appris qu'entre lui et moi c'était fini, il avait sorti son fusil de chasse. Encore heureux qu'il ne connaisse pas la raison … Mais au fond, il était content car maintenant j'étais chez lui. Mon frère, lui, a eu une toute autre réaction. Il a sauté de joie. En voyant mon désarroi, il m'avait expliqué qu'il savait que Mike n'était pas fait pour moi. De toute façon, Emmett ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Emmett a rapidement quitté la maison pour s'installer avec Rose. Ils vivent ensemble dans un mignon petit appartement. Jasper a suivi son exemple car il habite maintenant avec Alice.

Je me retrouvais donc assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, le nez dans le journal, épluchant les offres d'emploi en buvant ma troisième tasse de café. Accro moi? Non.

« Tu perds ton temps à lire les petites annonces. »

Je sursautai, n'aillant pas entendu Emmett entrer dans la cuisine. Celui-ci aimait me rendre visite à l'improviste.

« Il faut bien que je me retrouve un nouveau boulot, non? Je ne vais pas rester au chômage toute ma vie et puis je dois aussi me trouver un nouvel appartement. »

« Tu n'a qu'à travailler avec moi. »

« Moi? travailler dans un bar? Avec toi? » _grimaçais-je._

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. » _me dit-il en haussant les épaules._

« Tu oublies mon incroyable maladresse »_ raillais-je._ « Je vais casser plus de verre que je ne vais en servir. »

Emmett avais ouvert un bar il y à quelques mois de ça. Il marchait bien; pour le moment. Avec ma légendaire maladresse, je me voyais mal en tant que serveuse.

« Tu n'auras qu'a t'occuper de passer le balai », _rigola t-il._

« Être ta bonniche? Hors de question! »

« Viens ce soir et essaye au moins. Tu sers une ou deux table et si tu voies que ça marche bien, tu feras le reste de la soirée. Et si je suis satisfait de ton boulot, je t'engagerai peut-être », _me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil._ « Je ne voie pas ce que tu y perds. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

« Ok … On verra. »

Le soir même, je me retrouvais donc dans le bar de mon frère, accompagnée de Rosalie. Elle avait tenu, peut-être qu'exiger était le bon mot, à me préparer elle-même. Je me retrouvais donc avec une robe bustier noire qui m'arrivait à mi cuisse, avec une rose noire entre la poitrine, des voilages (N/A : lien sur profil) et des escarpins noirs ouverts au bout avec un petit nœud sur le coté. (N/A : lien sur profil) J'avais beau protester pour porter des ballerines, Rosalie n'en démordait pas. C'était escarpins ou rien du tout.

« Ce n'est pas un peu court ça? » _me dit Emmett en désignant ma robe de haut en bas._

« Prends toi s'en à Rose. C'est elle qui m'a forcée! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas vraiment porter des foutues chaussures à talons? Bon je n'ai plus qu'à dire adieu à mes précieux verres … » _dit-il théâtralement la main sur son cœur._

Je le fusillai du regard. Quand une tornade me sauta au cou.

« Bella te voilà enfin ! Alors comme ça tu va travailler ici? Génial on va être toutes les trois! Oh j'adore ta robe, elle est nouvelle? Il faudra absolument que tu me la prête!

Je suis censée répondre quoi à ça …?

« Hum … Salut Alice tu vas bien? »

« Oui! Mon frère est arrivé hier en ville. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait me dire bonjour! »

« Bon les embrassades ce sera pour plus tard, les clients commencent à arriver », _nous dit Emmett._

**Playlist** : Anywhere in the World - Katy B.

Finalement, travailler ici n'était pas si mal. Que demander de plus? Il y a de la musique et je suis avec ma famille. Rosalie et Alice travaillaient ici depuis l'ouverture en tant que serveuses et Jasper, en tant que barman. Emmett ne voulait pas d'étranger dans son bar. La soirée était géniale et étonnement, je n'avais cassé qu'un seul verre. Autant vous dire que Emmett était fier de moi … Alice était surexcitée et n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je rencontre son frère. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous ne l'avions jamais vu alors que l'on connaissait Alice depuis six ans. Tout simplement parce que monsieur faisait ses études en France. Connaissant Alice, elle essayera de me caser avec lui mais en tout cas, pour moi, c'était hors de question. Je venais de vivre une rupture tout de même! Puis Emmett et ses idées à la con a décidé de me mettre au bar pour préparer les boissons et nettoyer les verres.

« Bonjour monsieur que puis-je vous servir? »

« Une bière pression merci. »

Je pris un verre derrière moi et le rempli à la pression.

« Voilà pour vous monsieur. »

Il me tendit la monnaie et au moment où je la pris, je touchai malencontreusement sa main et reçu une décharge électrique qui se propagea dans mon corps. Je levai alors les yeux pour voir le visage de celui qui me faisait cet effet et plongeai dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il avait des cheveux couleur bronze qui avaient l'air impossible à coiffer. Il était juste magnifique. Cet inconnu me regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés.

Je détournai le regard et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je m'enfuyais comme une lâche. Son regard, ses picotements quand il me touche, tout me déstabilise chez lui. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui ou je ne réponds plus de rien. À ses cotés, ma tête, mes membres, mes sens ne répondent plus et je déteste ça. Je ne suis certainement pas le genre de fille à perdre ses moyen devant un mec, aussi beau soit-il, avec le filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Non, je ne suis définitivement pas comme ça. Non mais après tout c'était qui ce type? De toute façon je ne le reverrai jamais.

« Ça va Bella? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme! »

« Si tu savais Rosalie! »

« Que se passe t-il? »

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, ok ? »

Rosalie et Jasper sont ma deuxième famille. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire pour moi. Jasper et Rose sont jumeaux. Avec Rosalie, tout nous oppose autant physiquement que mentalement et pourtant nous nous somme bien trouvées. Elle est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Elle est blonde, je suis brune. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus, les miens sont d'un banal marron. Elle est grande et élancée, je suis petite. Elle est froide et hautaine avec tout ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas, alors que moi je suis toujours prête à aider les autres. Rose a beaucoup de mal à intégrer de nouvelles personnes dans notre petit groupe. Au lycée, je m'étais faite une nouvelle amie. Je voulais l'inviter à notre table le midi. Grossière erreur … Rosalie lui à tellement fait peur qu'elle ne m'a plus jamais reparlé. Rose m'avais fait la tête pendant deux jours, comme quoi je ne devais pas inviter des inconnus à notre table.

Tous les clients étaient partis et c'était l'heure de fermer. Je remarquais que l'inconnu était toujours au bar. Au moment où j'allais lui demander de partir, je vis Alice nous faire signe de venir vers elle.

« Les gars, je vous présente Edward, mon frère. Edward je te présente Jasper mon petit-ami, sa sœur Rosalie, Emmett le petit-ami de Rose et enfin Bella, la sœur d'Emmett. »

Au sourire sadique d'Alice, je compris qu'elle n'allait me laisser tranquille qu'une fois que je serais avec son frère. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Foi de Swan!

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous aura plut, laissez moi des reviews ! :)  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Gros bisous xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont misent en favoris et qui me suivent. Et enfin un énorme merci à ma bêta, Lily-Rose-Bella. Bien sûr les personnages sont à S.M et l'histoire est de moi. On se retrouve en bas !**  
**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours étaient passés depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, le frère d'Alice. Trois jours que je l'évitais comme la peste. Alice se posait des questions mais ne disait rien. Je l'en remerciais d'ailleurs. Mais je n'allais pas échapper à son interrogatoire, c'était certain. Rosalie aussi essayait de me cuisiner mais elle avait la décence de ne pas trop insister …

J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de me préparer mon petit déjeuner, quand Rose et Alice firent leur apparition.

« Ne toquez pas à la porte surtout ! » _riais-je._

« Bah pourquoi faire ? C'est chez nous aussi ici hein ! » _répondit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Chacune d'entre nous rentrait dans la maison de l'autre sans s'annoncer. Nous étions comme une grande famille. Chacune avait les clés de l'autre.

« Et si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Avons-nous besoin d'un raison pour voir notre chère sœur ? » _me dit Alice avec un sourire aussi grand que celui du __chat__ du Cheshire d'Alice au pays des Merveilles._

« Les filles, pas de ça avec moi, je vous connais ! »

« Aujourd'hui c'est journée fille ! Dépêche-toi de manger et va t'habiller ! »

« Si je dis non, ça change quelque chose ? »

« Non ! » _dirent-elles en même temps._

Je pris donc rapidement mon déjeuner et monta prendre une rapide douche. Je m'habillai d'un slim bleu foncé, un pull fin blanc et une paire de ballerines noire. Je me fis un rapide chignon et descendis. Bien entendu, Alice râla.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort ! »

Je fis l'innocente.

« A propos de ? »

« Ta tenue ! Et tes cheveux ! Tu les abîmes comme ça ! Et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te maquiller ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui râlais.

« Alice, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi tout ça … » _lui dis-je en la montrant du doigt._

Elle portait une robe (de créateur) noire arrivant au dessus du genou, des bas noirs, des escarpins (de créateur !) noirs avec tes talons d'au-moins quinze centimètres. Elle s'était fait un maquillage léger et discret on aurait dit que ses cheveux sortaient de chez le coiffeur. Ils étaient noirs et courts. Habituellement elle laissait ses cheveux partir en piques dans tous les sens. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient lissés et encadraient son visage.

« Il faudrait remédier à ça ! »

« Oh non Alice ! Je refuse d'être … défiguré ! »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Un petit relooking ne te ferait pas de mal ! »

« Merci … »

« Roh ! Ne le prends pas mal Bella ! En plus, mon frère pourrait tomber sous ton charme », _me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Et voilà, nous y étions …

« Alice ! Ton frère ne m'intéresse aucunement ! »

« Pourquoi l'évites-tu alors ? »

« Je ne l'évite pas … »

« La prochaine fois mets y un peu plus de conviction, j'y croirais peut-être ! Alors ? »

« ALORS QUOI ! » _m'énervais-je._

« Pourquoi l'évites-tu ? »

« Je ne l'évite pas ! Je ne voie vraiment pas ce qui te fait penser ça. » _lui dis-je avec toute la conviction que je pouvais._

_Autant dire que c'est peine perdu, c'est d'Alice dont on parle !_

_Foutu conscience …_

« Peut-être le fait que tu évites constamment son regard et que dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu changes de pièce. Mon frère n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il a fait de mal pour que tu réagisses comme ça. » _me dit-elle d'un air faussement sévère._

Et voilà que je culpabilisais maintenant …

« Ben euh … C'est-à-dire que … »

J'étais complètement perdue, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'il me faisait de l'effet, c'était son frère tout de même !

« Oui ? » _me dit Alice en souriant. _

« Je … Oh merde ! »

Le pire c'est qu'Alice et Rosalie rigolaient de me voir m'empêtrer.

« Je crois que ce que notre Bella veut dire, c'est qu'Edward lui plait ! » _dit Rosalie en se tournant vers Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

« Moi ? Mais je … Non ! Pas du tout ! De toute façon avec vous on ne peut pas parler. On y va ? »

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois vers le centre commercial et commençâmes à faire les boutiques. Tout y passait. Chaussures, accessoires, lingerie.

« Lingerie ? Mais les filles ça ne sert à rien, je n'ai plus personne à qui les montrer alors … »

« Plus pour longtemps ! » _répondit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?_

_Qu'elle compte te caser avec son frère !_

_Mais je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas !_

_Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'a crue ?_

_Et je suis vraiment en train de parler avec ma putain de conscience ?_

Passé midi, je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre et mon ventre criait famine.

« Les filles ! j'ai faim, on pourrait peut-être s'arrêter, non ? »

« Oui bonne idée, moi aussi j'ai faim » _renchérit Rosalie._

Nous trouvâmes rapidement une petite pizzeria sympa et commandâmes. Puis Alice, qui était face à moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bella, sérieusement, nous sommes tes amies, non ? »

« Bien sur ! Vous êtes même plus que ça ! »

« Bon et bien alors, dis-nous ce qui se passe avec mon frère »

« Je … C'est compliqué. Quand je suis à ses cotés je perds le contrôle de mon corps ! »

« Développe »_ me dit Rosalie._

« J'ai tout le temps envie de lui sauter dessus » _répondis-je en rougissant._

« En quoi est ce une mauvaise chose Bella ? »

« Alice, je sors d'une relation … »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et balaya mon excuse de sa main manucurée.

« A d'autre Bella, nous savons toute que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec Mike. »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas alors ? C'est vrai, quand James m'a plaquée, j'ai pleuré pendant des semaines ! »

Avant de connaitre Jasper, Alice sortait avec James. Il avait tout du bad-boy. Il fumait, buvait, portait des jeans troués et avait toujours ses cheveux blonds sales en queue de cheval. Même maintenant, je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour sortir avec un mec pareil …

« Alice ce n'est pas pareil, je … Bon ok il est vrai que depuis quelque temps mon amour pour Mike avait un peu baissé.»

« Donc ton excuse n'est plus valable. Alors, pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise chose de vouloir sauter mon frère ? »

« Sauter SUR ton frère pas sauter ton frère ! » _m'offusquais-je_ .

« Et dis-moi où est la différence ? »

Je grognai pour toute réponse. Nous mangeâmes nos pizzas en parlant de tout et de rien.

Le soir même, après la fermeture du bar, nous étions restés tous les six (oui, Edward faisait parti intégrante de notre groupe) pour boire un dernier verre. Quand Rosalie et Emmett prirent la parole.

« Nous allons être parents ! »

Le silence au bar fut religieux, le temps d'assimiler la bonne nouvelle quand :

« AAAAH ! Mais c'est merveilleux ! De combien de temps ? Une fille ou un garçon ? Oh si c'est une fille on pourra faire du shopping ! C'est génial ! Mais il faut tout préparer ! Vous avez pensé à acheter les meubles et tout ce qu'il faut ? Il y a un magasin pas loin qui vient d'ouvrir, c'est tout pour les bébés ! »

« Alice, Alice stop ! »

Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal à calmer les ardeurs d'Alice. Mais c'était bien évidemment peine perdue.

« J'en suis à mon troisième mois. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire tout de suite, le temps d'être sur que le bébé aille bien. Vous savez avec toutes les fausses couches de la famille … Et pour l'instant non, on ne connait pas le sexe du bébé » _répondit Rosalie en souriant._

Tout le monde félicita les futurs parents, sauf moi qui restais en retrait. Rosalie savait pourquoi mais ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Je m'approchais lentement d'eux et leur dit doucement :

« Je suis contente pour vous, vous le méritez. »

Je les enlaçai rapidement et courus rejoindre les toilettes pour vomir le peu que j'avais dans le ventre.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

* * *

J'étais triste pour Bella. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui était arrivé. J'étais la seule à qui elle s'était confiée. Même son frère n'était au courant de rien. Tout le monde avait bien vu il y à deux ans qu'il se passait quelque chose mais personne n'avais su pourquoi. Sauf moi. Et l'annonce de ma grossesse deux ans après son drame faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Tout le monde s'était tu au bar et personne n'osa parler. C'est mon nounours qui prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ? Attends je vais la voir »

« Non ! » _je repris plus doucement,_ « non Emmett, elle … Laisse la tranquille. S'il te plait. »

Je voyais qu'il faisait tout pour se retenir d'y aller. C'était sa petite sœur.

« On peut quand même savoir ? »

« Désolé Jazz, mais si elle veut en parler, ça sera à elle de le faire. »

Nous entendîmes la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et Bella fit son apparition. Je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai avec elle en lui répétant que j'étais désolée.

« Mais merde à la fin ! Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? »

« Emmett ! »

« Ben oui mais ma Rosie d'Amour, j'aime pas voir les deux femmes de ma vie dans cet état… »

« Laisse Rose, il à raison… »

Bella se tourna vers le groupe et leur dit :

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez… »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Avez-vous aimé ? Une petite review pour me faire plaisir et me dire se que vous en pensez ?

Bisous à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard je l'avoue. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! ^^ Un grand merci à ma bêta Lily-Rose-Bella, merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans vos favoris et ceux qui me suivent. Et encore un merci pour toute vos reviews ! On se retrouve en bas.  
**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

**One Republic – All This Time **

Il était temps que ceux que je considère comme ma famille sachent ce qu'il m'était arrivé il y a deux ans. Le secret devenait trop lourd à porter et Rosalie devait se retenir de ne rien dévoiler à Emmett, ce qui était relativement dur pour elle.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille si c'est trop personnel ? » _me dit Edward._

J'haussais les épaules.

« Tu peux rester. »

Il hocha la tête et se tut.

« Il y a deux ans, je sortais avec Tyler, c'est avec lui que j'ai eu ma première fois. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je ne sais pas, je voulais perdre ma virginité à tout prix… On avait mis un préservatif mais il faut croire qu'il a dû se péter, parce que deux semaine après, je lui ai annoncé qu'il allait être père. Bien sûr, il s'est barré … »

Je vis mon frère se tendre et prêt à ouvrir la bouche.

« Emmett, s'il te plait, c'est déjà dur alors si tu me coupes … »

Il hocha la tête et m'incita à continuer.

« Je comptais le garder. Je refusais de tuer un petit être. Alors j'en ai seulement parlé à Rose, parce que j'avais peur de votre jugement. Je l'ai suppliée de ne rien vous dire et elle à accepté. Les mois passèrent et je faisais tout pour vous le cacher en mettant des vêtements amples. Rosalie m'a toujours soutenue mais insistait pour que je vous en parle. Le week-end était arrivé et je comptais vous en parler. J'en étais à mon cinquième mois.

« J'avais pris la route pour aller chez papa, le soir même j'allais tout vous révéler. »

Mes sanglots étaient tellement forts que je ne pus continuer. C'est Rosalie qui prit la suite.

« C'est ce jour-là, qu'elle a eu son accident. Fauchée par un camion qui avait grillé un feu rouge. Mais ça vous le savez. »

Elle se tourna vers Edward qui ne nous connaissait pas à cette époque et n'était donc pas au courant de cette partie.

« Suite à cet accident, Bella est restée une semaine dans le coma à cause d'un grand choc au crâne. »

Elle se tourna vers les autres et continua son récit.

« C'est en se réveillant une semaine plus tard qu'elle apprit que le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que la petite Lily-Rose est décédée. »

Je repris la parole

« J'avais choisi Lily-Rose en hommage à mes deux meilleures amies. Toi Alice et toi Rosalie. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, seulement troublé par mes pleurs et ceux de Rose et d'Alice qui sauta dans mes bras en pleurant de plus belle. Nous restions enlacées toutes les trois un moment. Quand je relevais la tête, je vis Emmett et Jasper les larmes aux yeux qui s'avançaient vers moi. Edward, lui, restait en retrait mais j'eus le temps de voir une larme coulée sur sa joue avant qu'il ne l'essuie.

Cette nuit la, je me couchais tard, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Au petit matin, j'étais fatiguée à cause de ma nuit remplie de cauchemar.

**Birdy – People Help the People**

Les jours passèrent, je refusais de voir qui que se soit. Esmée était la seule que j'autorisais à rentrer dans ma chambre, étant donné qu'elle avait vécu cette tragédie bien avant Edward et Alice. La plaie, pourtant fermée, s'était rouverte et j'avais mal, très mal. Chaque nuit, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je savais que mon entourage était mal de me voir comme ça mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. J'étais redevenue la loque que j'étais il y a deux ans. Sur l'oreiller, à mes cotés se trouvaient les échographies. Je les regardais et je pleurais. Tel était mon quotidien depuis plus d'une semaine. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce soir là mais j'avais tout simplement l'appétit coupé.

* * *

**POV ESMEE**

* * *

Bella venait de s'endormir, je sortis de la chambre et allai retrouver ma famille au salon, qui avait élu domicile chez les Swan. J'étais réellement mal pour elle mais je comprenais sa douleur, ayant vécu la même il y a longtemps. Malgré que le temps soit passé, je ressentais toujours au fond le manque de mon bébé perdu même si j'étais comblée avec Edward et Alice. Avec Bella, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper j'avais réellement l'impression d'avoir gagné quatre enfants en plus. Carlisle et moi les considérons comme tels.

« Esmée, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal Emmett, je suis désolée. Carlisle j'aimerais que tu lui donnes quelque chose pour dormir. Elle est fatiguée mais n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de ses cauchemars. »

Il se leva et partit à l'étage.

« Esmée, ça va faire une semaine qu'elle n'a pas mangé ! Je sais que c'est triste mais ça fait deux ans ! Elle allait pourtant bien ! »

« Je sais bien Emmett mais l'annonce de la grossesse de Rosalie a rouvert de vieilles blessures. Tu sais, on n'oublie pas malgré que le temps passe. »

Je me tournais vers mon mari qui redescendait.

« Elle est vraiment faible, je vais aller chercher le matériel pour la mettre sous perfusion. »

J'hochais la tête et il partit.

« Emmett, comment va ton père ? Je suppose que tu lui as dis ? »

« Oui il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il se passait, j'ai été obligé et puis c'est notre père, il doit savoir. Je pense qu'il va plus mal qu'il ne le dit. Il se réfugie dans le travail en partant tôt et en rentrant tard. »

« Maman, Rose et moi voulons la voir … »

« Je sais bien Alice mais elle ne veut voir personne. »

« Elle dort, elle n'en saura rien et on ne restera pas longtemps, s'il te plait ! »

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. Dans le salon, régnait un silence de plomb seulement troublé par la télé en fond sonore. Jasper et Emmett regardait le baseball sans vraiment le voir et Edward fixait la fenêtre, une profonde tristesse ancrée sur le visage. Il ne la connaissait qu'à peine mais il se faisait du souci pour elle. Je soupçonnais même qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle. À cette pensée, j'eus un bref sourire, vite ravalé quand je vis Carlisle monter avec son matériel dans la chambre de Bella. Je soupirai et ravalai mes larmes qui coulèrent quand même le long de mes joues. Emmett me prit dans ses bras et je m'y endormis.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

Ce matin la quand je me réveillai, quelque chose avait changé. Je me sentais étonnamment bien. En voulant me gratter le bras je vis une perfusion. _Papa Carlisle est passé par là _pensais-je. J'entendis un petit soupir à ma gauche et me retournai vivement. À coté de mon lit, était installé un matelas gonflable où dormaient les filles, les yeux rougis par leurs pleurs. J'étais tout simplement cruelle. J'étais là à me morfondre dans ma douleur, sans me douter un seul instant du mal que je pouvais leur faire à rester dans mon mutisme. Prête à tout pour me faire pardonner, je me levai, arrachai ma perfusion et allai m'allonger entre les filles où je m'endormis très rapidement.

En me réveillant, je vis Alice et Rosalie me regarder les larmes aux yeux. Je les pris dans mes bras et fondis en larmes. _Je ne savais pas que le corps pouvait créer autant de larmes ! _À cette pensée, j'explosai de rire. Les filles suivirent malgré qu'elles ne sachent pas pourquoi.

« Ah, ça fait du bien de rire ! » _dit Alice. _

« Je suis tellement désolée les filles. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! »

« Je suis quand même désolée. Je me suis renfermée dans ma douleur sans penser à la votre de me voir comme ça. Comment allez-vous ? Et les autres ? »

C'est Rosalie qui me répondit.

« Et bien, nous avons tous élu domicile ici. _J'haussais les sourcils ne comprenant pas_. Pendant toute cette semaine, nous avons tous dormi ici. Moi avec Emmett dans sa chambre, Jasper et Alice dans votre canapé et Esmée et Carlisle dans la chambre d'ami. Carlisle voulait rester ici pour surveiller ton état. Esmée, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi et nous, parce qu'on t'aime. Edward ne restait pas dormir ici mais la journée il passait souvent ici pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, _pleurais-je_. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si mal ! _Tout d'un coup je réalisais _: Edward tu dis ? Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si on était amis… »

« Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Il t'aime bien tu sais ? »

« Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprès de lui pour mon comportement des premiers jours. »

« En attendant, _me dit Alice_, va à la douche et après on descend ! »

Une fois propre, je sortis de ma chambre ou les filles m'attendaient.

« Prête pour ton grand retour parmi nous ? »

J'eus un petit sourire et hochai la tête.

« Allons-y », _dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre._

Je descendis prudemment les escaliers, suivant les filles. En entendant les escaliers grincer, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis Esmée couvrir sa bouche de sa main, les larmes aux yeux et je baissai la tête, me sentant extrêmement coupable.

« Je suis désolée », _chuchotais-je._

Emmett se leva et me pris dans ses bras et me dit à l'oreille :

« Bon retour parmi nous petite sœur. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues mais je m'en fichais. Tout le monde me serrait dans leurs bras et une fois le tour d'Edward arrivé, nous avions l'air franchement cons, face à face, sans savoir comment réagir. Il me fit un sourire et une petite bise sur la joue.

« Je … Je suis désolée pour euh … mon comportement du début envers toi et euh … Voilà. » _j'eus un petit rire nerveux._

_Wow superbe excuse … Franchement pathétique._

_Ça tu l'as dis ! _

_Oh ta gueule ! Conscience à la con…_

« Il n'y a pas de souci Bella », _souriait-il._

« Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi, toutes ces émotions ça me donne faim ! Dis Bell's, tu pourrais faire tes fameux pancakes ? »

Tout le monde rigola. Emmett était vraiment le pro pour alléger l'atmosphère.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! L'histoire de Bella m'a été inspiré d'un de mes rêves x) Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Bisous tout le monde à la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Pause

Coucou tout le monde,

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolé … Je tenais juste à vous dire que je mets la fiction en pause. Je la reprendrais, ça c'est sûr, quand ça je ne sais pas, mais là j'ai quelques problèmes dans ma vie et j'ai perdu mon inspiration. Ceux qui ne comprennent pas ça, et bien tant pis. Pour les autres, encore désolé et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
